


Professor Jefferson

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chair Sex, College AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Modern AU, Office Sex, Reader Insert, Riding, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Your crush on your professor is harmless until Alex makes some comments in class one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this series or anything that isn't for my Sweet Like Summer series in awhile. I was really feeling a teacher/student fic and this came out. Enjoy.

It was the first day of the spring semester. You were reunited with your best friends Eliza and Alex. On Monday morning, you and Alex walked into the political science class you had together with Professor Jefferson.

“I looked him up on Rate My Professor and most of the reviews said he was a dick,” Alex said.

You shrugged. “I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. We haven’t even met the guy yet.”

As you and Alex took your seats in the second row, you watched the classroom fill up. At exactly 11:15, A man who could only be Professor Jefferson strolled in and walked to the front of the room.

“Good morning everyone. I’m Professor Jefferson and I’ll be teaching you all about political science this semester.” He took attendance and went over the syllabus. You didn’t actually start learning anything, so he let you go early.

You and Alex went to the dining hall. “What do you think, Alex?” You asked him.

“I don’t know. I get douchey vibes from him.”

“I think he’s kinda hot.”

“Oh my God, (Y/N), he’s our professor.”

“I know Alex. It’s not like I’d do anything about it.”

“That didn’t sound very convincing.”

You rolled your eyes. “Whatever.”

That night you told Eliza about the situation. She got a good laugh out of it.

“At least you’ll pay attention,” Eliza told you. 

“Always the optimist,” you smiled. “It’ll certainly make the semester more interesting.”

-

As the days wore on, you found yourself more and more attracted to Professor Jefferson. This led to lots of daydreaming and many more wet dreams. Your crush was the source of playful teasing and jokes from your friends, but you didn’t mind. It made three hours of your week a hell of a lot better than normal.

Before you knew it, midterms and spring break had rolled around. You weren’t planning anything special with your friends, but that was okay. Maybe you’d enjoy a quiet week at home, though that was unlikely. No matter, you spent many study sessions in the library.

“I don’t get why you’re so worried,” Alex said. “Jefferson loves you so much he’ll probably just give you an A.”

“He doesn’t love me, he just hates you.”

“Please (Y/N). He calls on you a ton and respects the hell out of you.”

“Maybe so, but I have to earn my grade like everyone else.” You turned your eyes back to your notes.

-

The next day was a Friday, and your last political science class before the midterm on Monday. Jefferson was late, a rarity, so everyone was counting down the minutes until class was cancelled.

“It’s a shame you won’t get to stare at his beautiful face today, (Y/N).” Alex said.

“Shut up, Alex.”

“I know you want him to fuck you. I can’t understand why, but everyone’s liked a teacher before. However, not everyone wants to call Jefferson Dadd-”

Jefferson rushed into the room, using the door that was right next to your seats. You felt the embarrassment of Alex’s comments wash over you as class started. God, you hoped he didn’t hear any of that. Jefferson went on with the review, grilling Alex as usual. At 12:15, you collected your bag and went with Alex to lunch.

“Do you think he heard any of that shit you said?” You asked him.

“I don’t think so. Even if he did, he’s not gonna give you hell about it. You’re only human.”

You sighed. “I guess. I just don’t want him to think I’m a weirdo for the rest of the semester.”

“You’ll be fine (Y/N). Now, those dining hall quesadillas are calling my name.”

You spent your weekend studying with Alex and Eliza. While Eliza was the odd one out because she wasn’t a political science major, you had some gen eds with her that you all needed to study for. You put Friday’s business out of your head.

-

On Monday morning, you woke up at nine, even though your political science midterm wasn’t until 12:30. You got ready for the day, ate breakfast, and did some final studying before grabbing a quick lunch and going to your test.

You sat next to Alex once you were in the classroom.

“Good luck Ham.”

“Good luck to you too, (Y/L/N).” Jefferson handed out the test and you got to work. The test wasn’t so hards since you had studied a ton. It took you a little over an hour before you left to study for another test.

That night, you had dinner with Alex and Eliza. The three of you talked about your midterms and the ones that were yet to come.

After dinner, you went back to your dorm and checked your emails. You had gotten one from who but Professor Jefferson. It read:

Hi, (Y/N),

Please come see me in my office tomorrow between 11 and 2:30. 

Thanks,

Professor Jefferson

You felt sick to your stomach. Had you bombed your test? What could this be about? The email was so short and vague that the possibilities were endless. You went to bed that night anticipating the worst.

-

You had an early midterm on Tuesday morning. Once you finished, you grabbed some food before going to see Professor Jefferson about who knows what. As you walked through campus, you felt your anxiety piling up. What did he need to tell you? Before you knew it, you were standing outside the door to his office. You knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he said. Bracing yourself, you entered his office.

“Hi, Professor.”

“Hello, (Y/N). First of all, this isn’t about your test grade. I’m just starting to grade those.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

“I’m sorry for any stress my email may have caused you. This meeting is about something else entirely. I hate to embarrass you, but on Friday when I was late to class-”

Your stomach dropped. “I’m sorry about that. My friend Alex can be a real asshole when he wants to.”

Jefferson laughed. “I’m not mad about Hamilton’s comments; more intrigued actually.”

“What?”

“This is totally unprofessional, but I also find you attractive.” He looked down at the floor sheepishly.

“Oh. Oh.” The situation hit you. “I, um-”

“I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable, (Y/N), but we certainly share similar interests.”

Oh God. “You mean when Alex talked about me wanting to, uh, call you Daddy?” You were dying.

You could tell he was in disbelief as well. “Yes. And if you’d like…”

You nodded. “I would.”

“Thank fuck.” His lips crashed against yours and kissed you roughly. Your hands went to his hair and tugged on his curls. You started to grind up against him, feeling that he was already getting hard.

“If you wanted me you just had to say so baby,” he growled.

“Professor-”

“Call me Thomas or Daddy, sweetheart.” You started unbuttoning his dress shirt, desperate for him.

“I’ve had so many dreams about this, Daddy.” You took your own shirt off.

“Me too, honey.” He kissed down your next and cupped your breasts in his hands. “Every time I see you in class I think about how good your pussy is.” You moaned. 

“I always think about you fucking me, Daddy.”

“Hamilton’s about to eat his words.” He peeled off your pants. “I wanna do so much for you, baby girl, but this goddamn office is too small.”

“Next time Daddy,” you choked out. 

“Absolutely,” he agreed. As you both did away with your clothes, Thomas found a condom and rolled it on. 

“You still want to do this?” He asked.

“One hundred percent.”

“Good.” He was seated in his office chair and you sunk slowly down onto his cock. Thomas’ face distorted wonderfully as you became wonderfully seated in his lap.

“Holy fuck, (Y/N).” He filled you up perfectly. You shifted around a bit before grabbing his shoulders and lifting yourself off his cock. You were almost standing up normally when you sunk back down on him.

Thomas’ eyes rolled back into his head and his hands gripped your hips as you bounced on his dick. 

“You feel so good Daddy.”

“Not like you do, sweetheart. Your pussy is perfect.”

“Fuck.” You grit your teeth as you continued to ride him. You could now feel yourself getting close, a metaphorical knot growing in your abdomen. “I’m close, Daddy.”

“Come, baby girl. I wanna feel you squeeze around my cock.”

“Christ.” You clenched down on him as your orgasm hit you. You kept bouncing even as Thomas came inside the condom. After a few more strokes, you pulled yourself off. Everything looked hazy and rose colored.

“That was amazing,” you said.

“That was the best sex I’ve had in awhile,” Thomas said. 

“Just to be clear, this won’t affect my grade, right? I want to do well, but not because I’m riding you in your office.”

“Of course not. I’m a man of integrity, (Y/N). But you’re already doing so well that this probably wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Good.”

“So, do you want there to be a next time?” He asked you.

“You know it.” Both of you got dressed and tried to return to reality.

“See you in class, baby girl.” he kissed you before you left the room.

“Can’t wait, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
